The present invention relates in general to the field of cognitive training, and more specifically to a computer program for cognitive training techniques for training Meta-attention. Meta-attention can be described as knowledge of the factors that influence one's attention and an awareness of one's attentional processes as they occur. Control over attentional processes can only be improved if one has Meta-attention. The actual control mechanisms exist in the brain, and if an individual is made aware of these mechanisms, then the individual becomes capable of using them. The individual's self does not become conscious, but the individual can apply the controls consciously. Thus, it is essential to be able to bring one's mind to a state, in which one notices attentional processes, and to do so repeatedly, in order to observe the results of attentional control and gradually learn to use them when needed. This invention would allow individuals the opportunity to train their Meta-attention and achieve higher attentional control. Such an invention would be useful to normal populations as well as individuals with a wide-range of attention related cognitive disorders including but not limited to stress, anxiety, social anxiety disorder, depression, ADHD, Autism-Asberger's, Schizophrenia, TBI, PTSD and stroke.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for training Meta-attention. This invention allows for an individual to determine one's Meta-attention level. Moreover, an individual can use this invention to train one's Meta-attention. This invention is designed to provide cognitive training to alleviate disorders of attention by helping users gain control of their attention through Meta-attention. This invention is designed to both teach and train users how to approach control and release from attention for the benefit of one's well-being. The benefits of this invention are not limited to individuals with attention disorders. Individuals without attention disorders could benefit from this invention by training their attentional control or a person's ability to volitionally control and direct their selective and sustained attention.
Cognitive training relates to how experiences and training cause change in the neurology and behavior of individuals. Neuroscience has shown that minimal repetitive and directed activities can have significant impact on the human maladies and performance. That impact not only appears on pre- and post-tests administered to individuals to measure behavioral changes but also through modern imaging techniques such as fMRI and EEG.
Our everyday activities also drive cognitive changes. Those activities might be intentional, like learning how to play tennis or how to speak a new language, but also unintentional such as the formation of habits. It is the intention of our training to bring a specific set of skills related to attention and attentional control back to a normal range of intentional control with the goal to enhance health and performance.
Cognitive training exists in many different forms including simple practice and repetition of activity with intentional goals in a therapeutic or coaching setting to computer directed tasks that are highly controlled, systematic, and adaptive to the individual. Tasks are any set of stimuli and related cognitive activities that require cognitive or behavioral responses by an individual. With the advent of mobile computing systems, many software programs for cognitive training are now available to individuals as they progress through their day, also known as in situ availability.
Many cognitive training programs focus on specific recognition tasks or memory tasks. Focus is the quality of a person's attentional control to appropriately accomplish a task. It is the objective of this invention to train higher level of cognitive skills commonly referred to as executive function. Specifically the invention directs cognitive training techniques at Meta-attention. Such knowledge and awareness are required for improving these processes through training
Attentional control can be described as an individual's ability to control at least three specific components of attention. The first is selective attention, or the ability to focus cognitive resources on a specific object or task. More specifically, selective attention is the preferential cognitive processing of relevant information over irrelevant information without distraction. Selective attention can be thought of as being focused on one thing to the exclusion of other external events or internal thoughts. Selective attention is transient and requires effort to maintain, with or without the presence of competing distracters. Control of selective attention allows an individual to direct their energies and resources intentionally.
Secondly, attentional control requires the ability to suppress the misdirection of attentional resources to distraction. This skill relates to an individual's ability to recognize interruptions and new alternate demands for attentional resources and then to intentionally direct their attention and focus to the desired task.
Thirdly, attentional control relates to an individual's ability to sustain their selective attention and distraction suppression over time. The ability to sustain attention is a cognitive control issue that relates to a person's awareness of their waxing and waning of attentional resources over time, i.e., lethargy; excitation; switching . . . .
Attentional control is directly useful in everyday life where individuals focus on accomplishing tasks in the face of new information constantly arising and acting as a distraction. Certain individuals may naturally deal with these circumstances without significant impact and will live generally happy lives in full control. However, many individuals cannot directly manage the control and experience aspects of cognitive disorders such as stress, anxiety and depression.
Other cognitive training companies have produced software that attempt to train various aspects of cognition. All of these software programs use computers to train certain aspects of cognition such as response to specific situations.
Certain training simulators such as police academy training and flight trainers rely on vigilance by the individual to successfully complete their tasks. These simulators present vigilant tasks in conjunction with recognition activities to train individuals' specific skills when confronted with specific situations.
Computer games provide rewarding tasks that require the user to play for lengths of time. The rewards create a continuous game play situation. Games such as Tetris provide incentives for the individual to play continuously. The incentives include increasing difficulty, faster game play, and better score.
Meditation and mindfulness training often begin by training a person's attention through focus on environmental noises, including breathing and then to recognize distractions and cognitive functions. These training techniques are introspective, meaning coaches and teachers cannot directly or objectively determine the skills and abilities of the trainees.
Psychological testing also measures attention using continuous performance tasks related to the recognition of stimuli and response inhibition. Stimuli are objects in any sensory domain that can be perceived by an individual. Continuous performance tasks are psychological tasks that measure a person's sustained attention, or ability to maintain consistent focus on an activity or task without being distracted, and selective attention and impulsivity, or inclination of an individual to initiate behavior without adequate forethought as to the consequences of their actions. A person performs the task for a sustained period (usually several minutes) while stimuli are delivered “continuously” without a break. Each stimulus is evaluated according to either a user's response or withholding of response.